Of Father's day and Crazy Connor Queen
by daydreamer22688
Summary: Oliver gets more than just a normal father's day.


Of Father's day and Crazy Connor Queen

Rated: R

Pairing: Oliver/Chloe, Lois/Clark

AN: Just something random I came up with. I hope it makes sense! Lol. I don't have a beta so the mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville.

….

"Conner!" Chloe Queen yelled from the kitchen.

"CONNER QUEEN!" She yelled again, while trying to balance a 1-year-old Olivia on her hip and stirring cake batter.

Chloe heard feet running down the stairs, before a crazed blond haired boy came sliding into the kitchen.

"Yes, mommy?" The 6-year-old boy asked, a smile only Oliver Queen's children could make spreading across his face.

"You told me you wanted to make a special cake for your dad for father's day, yet you aren't helping!"

"Oh, yeah…we'll you see, what had happened was that, I was just playing with my arrows…."

Chloe smiled. Ever since Oliver had given Conner his first archery lesson, that's all Conner could think about.

"Well I need some help okay?"

"K!" Connor jumped up on the stool next to Chloe taking the spoon from her hands and stirring.

"Thank you."

Chloe took the time to set Olivia in her high chair before coming over to help Conner.

"So what color do you want to make the icing?"

"GREEN!" Conner practically screamed.

Chloe laughed before getting out the frosting and the green food coloring.

"I should have known!"

"Well dad likes to wear green a lot and they're the color of your eyes. Dad says he likes your green eyes. I heard him tell Aunt Lois that this necklace he was looking at reminded him of your eyes."

Chloe stopped stirring the icing and looked at her son, "A necklace, baby? When was this?"

"Yesterday! Dad took me to a store with him with all this sparkly stuff and he was looking at all these shiny things and Auntie Lois was complaining that Uncle Clark never buys her stuff like that because he's cheap and that she should never have walked out on dad."

Chloe snorted, "So your Auntie Lois was hitting on daddy?"

"YEP! But, Auntie Lois knows hitting people is naughty. At least that's what daddy said when she hit him on the head."

"Oh really?"

"Yep!" Conner said licking the spoon of cake batter.

"Connor! Don't lick the spoon!" Chloe said grabbing it, right before he tried to stick it back in the batter.

"It tasted good!"

"So what else happen at the store, baby?"

"I don't know, daddy bought something and Auntie Lois's eyes bugged out of her head, then she told me that she needed to find a rich man."

"I think your Auntie Lois needs to be careful what she says around you Conner."

"That's what Daddy told her."

Chloe helped Connor clean off his hands and face, "Well, Daddy is a smart man!"

"Can I give daddy something special?"

"Like what?"

"Well, he says the best gift is you and me and Olivia so I thought we could give him us."

Chloe felt her heart melt at Conner's words, "When did you get to be so big and smart, so fast Connor Queen?"

"Uncle Clark says it's because I'm probably eating meteor infected wheaties!" Connor cheered.

"Let's hope not, baby. You tell Uncle Clark he's being silly."

"Can I go play with my arrows now?"

"Yes, you can."

Before Chloe could finish the sentence Connor was running back up the stairs to his room.

Olivia sat content in her chair playing with her cheerios.

"Don't grow up as fast as your brother, okay baby girl?"

Olivia just stared at her mom with big green eyes, spit dripping down her chin.

"That's attractive," Chloe laughed.

Chloe had just finished decorating the cake and hiding it away in a box when Oliver walked in the door.

"Hey," Chloe said slyly.

"Hey," Oliver said coming to hug her to him, "I missed you today."

"I missed you too," Chloe said kissing him soundly on the lips.

"Where's Connor?"

"He fell asleep watching the news in the living room."

"The news?"

"Yeah, apparently Uncle Victor told Connor that in order to be smart like him he needed to keep up on current events."

"So you let him watch the news?"

"I tried to stop him, but he claimed that I was taking away his rights as a child to learn about the world around him."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"He's six."

"He's our Son, Oliver and he's got crazy people around him all day long. Not to mention he somehow is freakishly smart for his age…which I think was just a fluke because when I was 6 I was watching Barney and drinking juice boxes."

"Well at least he hasn't caught the investigative reporting bug yet!"

"Hey! What's wrong with being a reporter?"

"Nothing…just that that kid with a pen and paper would be scarier than Lois."

"Very true…he has however not stopped practicing his archery with that plastic bow you had built for him."

"Well, kid has to practice being the future Green Arrow."

"Well, you are getting old."

"Hey!"

"Well, I happen to think you get hotter as you age."

"I think that was a complement."

Chloe squeezed his butt and kissed the space of skin that his unbuttoned shirt had left.

"Where's Olivia?"

"Out like a light in her nursery."

"So does that mean we get to celebrate father's day early?" Oliver said kissing her neck.

"Who says I'm celebrating father's day?"

"I have to celebrate mother's day, so you're celebrating father's day."

Chloe's head fell backwards as Oliver continued to leave hot, open-mouthed kisses down her chest.

"I think your boobs got bigger," Oliver said, jokingly motor-boating her.

"Hey!" She laughed at his antics.

"New bra?" He asked, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"I have something to tell you Ollie," Chloe said, grabbing the sides of his face and looking into his chocolate eyes.

"What is it, new thong too?"

Chloe blushed as Oliver pulled her closer.

"What is it, Sidekick? You're starting to scare me."

"I have an early fathers day present for you."

"Wait…" Oliver asked realization dawning on his face.

"I'm pregnant."

"You..you are?"

"I found out this morning."

"Really?"

"I know this one wasn't planned but Emil said when I was sick a few months ago it must have canceled out my birth control…I know Olivia is only 1 but…"

Oliver cut her off by kissing her deeply and pinning her up against the wall.

"You're amazing," he said against her lips breathlessly.

"You're happy about this?"

"Of course I am…you're my wife Chloe, the mother of my amazing children, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know…I guess it's just with all the new stuff with the JLA and Bruce having so much trouble in Gotham. We already don't have enough time by ourselves as it is, and now we're going to add another kid into the mix! I mean, Ollie we just had a baby a year ago, I just lost all my baby weight!'

"Chloe…You look sexy as hell and I wouldn't care if you weighed as much as a house. You'd still be my baby mama."

Chloe smiled up at him.

"Aren't you happy, Sidekick?"

"Of course I am, I love you Ollie."

"I love you too," he kissed her again, effectively backing Chloe up against the refrigerator. One of his hands slide down under her shirt, rubbing her still flat stomach.

"You'll never stop being sexy to me Chloe, just like you told me. You only get better with age."

"Such a charmer," She moaned as Oliver squeezed her breasts.

"Daddy!" Conner yelled, running into the room.

Chloe and Oliver jumped apart, effectively ending their make-out session, Oliver having to adjust his pants.

"Hey buddy! What are you doing up?"

"A commercial with the Afflack duck woke me up."

Oliver smiled, picking his son up and balancing him on his hip.

"I see, lets get you to bed."

"I'm not tired," Connor said yawning.

"The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner we can spend all day together tomorrow."

Connor pouted but nodded his head anyway.

Chloe smiled at Oliver before he made his way upstairs to put Connor to bed.

Later, Chloe lay in bed with Oliver as he kissed down her neck and slowly peeled off her clothes, one article at a time, worshipping her body.

"Thanks for giving me the best early fathers day present, ever," Oliver smiled against her stomach as he kissed, lower and lower.

Chloe wasn't paying attention to what he was saying as his lips were too distracting.

"God…Ollie," she moaned, fisting the sheets of the bed as his lips made contact with her most sensitive part.

He massaged her inner thigh as his tongue brought her to new heights.

Chloe fisted his hair with the little strength she had, forcing Oliver to look at her.

"Come up here Ollie, I need you."

Oliver didn't waste anytime, it had been too long since they had time to be with each other in this way and he was more than ready.

He kissed her as he fully entered her warmth, groaning as her walls clenched around him.

"Shit…" Oliver groaned against her neck, the feeling almost too much to bare.

Chloe clung to Oliver as he thrust in and out of her with deep, purposeful strokes.

Oliver rested his head against Chloe's as he continued to pump within her. Chloe's nails dug into his back and her toes curled with each stroke.

Soon they were both falling over the edge, clinging as tightly as they could to one another.

"You're amazing," Oliver said breathlessly.

"You're not so bad yourself, Arrow."

…

The next morning Chloe and Oliver sat around the breakfast table with Olivia and Conner, eating Oliver's favorite breakfast of steal cut oatmeal and omelets. Oliver couldn't stop touching Chloe, his hand currently resting on her knee as he ate.

"Is Auntie Lois and Uncle Clark coming today, Dad?"

"They sure are, Champ."

"SWWEEET! Can I go outside and play with my arrows?"

"Finish your omelet," Chloe told him.

"It has green things in it!"

"You like green things," Chloe told him.

"Not those green things!"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Fine but first you should give your dad his fathers day gift."

"OH YEAH!" Connor squealed taking off at a run.

"Someday he's going to break his nose running around the house like that."

"No he's not! He's got my grace!" Oliver boasted.

Oliver pulled Olivia out of her seat, rubbing his nose against her, "At least my favorite little girl can't run yet, I bet she'd fall flat on her face like her mother," he teased.

"I'll have you know, I'm like a cat, I always end up on all fours!" Chloe joked.

Oliver snorted, "I know you like it on all fours, Chloe and I'm pretty sure I can make you purr like a kitten…"

Chloe smacked his head, "Daddy's a great big perv, isn't he baby?" Chloe said to Olivia before giving her a raspberry on her cheek, causing her to laugh.

"Well your oh so innocent mother is secretly more of a perv then I am."

Before Chloe could retort, Connor was back with a big card in his hand. He jumped up onto the other half of Oliver that wasn't taken up by Olivia, giving his little sister a kiss on the cheek before holding out his gift to Oliver.

Chloe took Olivia so Oliver could support Connor while holding onto the card.

"Thanks buddy," Oliver said ruffling his son's hair.

"Mommy helped me make it!"

Oliver opened the card, his mouth dropping open. Inside was Connors messy handwriting and a drawn picture.

"You said that you wanted Me, Olivia and Mommy for father's day so this is all I could think of!"

Oliver smiled softly, his eyes beginning to water. He looked at the card, the house was drawn with what he could assume were pictures of Chloe, Olivia, Conner and of course himself standing in front of it. The note read "To the best dad in the world, Love, Connor."

"This is perfect, buddy, thank you," he said, kissing his sons check.

"YUCK DAD! Only girls are allowed to kiss boys!" Connor said wiping his cheek off, causing Chloe to laugh.

"I also made you a cake!"

"You did?"

"Well, mommy did most of it, but I ate some cake batter!"

Oliver laughed as Chloe placed the all Green Cake with "Happy Father's Day" written sloppily on the top.

"I tried my best, but I don't think I'm going to be starting my own cake business anytime soon," Chloe laughed.

Oliver stood up, kissing Chloe on the lips, "It's perfect."

"Can we go shoot Arrows now?"

"Yeah buddy, we can go shoot some arrows now."

"YAY," Connor yelled before taking off into the backyard.

"I'll clean up dad, you go play." Chloe told him.

"Love you!" Oliver called over his shoulder.

"Uh huh…"

"Boys!" Chloe told Olivia, to which she replied with a burp.

…..

Later Clark and Lois came over for a father's day dinner. Even though Clark wasn't a father they always had them over on Sunday nights for a family dinner.

"AND THEN, superman came in a saved the day and Green Arrow was there and so was Aquaman, but superman didn't need their help but I still think Green Arrow could have used his bow and saved the day but it was much easier for Superman because he has powers…"

Connor always had an audience at Sunday dinner. Currently he was telling the latest adventure of Superman and the Justice League from his Saturday morning cartoon. Little did Connor know that those cartoons were in fact true and he was currently speaking to Superman, Green Arrow and their sidekicks of choice.

Oliver was beaming at his son for liking Green Arrow best, while Clark was frowning. Lois and Chloe looked as though they were about to bust a gut from laughing and Olivia was playing with her food.

"Its official, you have the funniest kid every, I think he rivals my comedic skills," Lois laughed.

"What comedic skills?" Oliver asked.

"Funny, tights boy."

Oliver glared at Lois from across the table as Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Clark, can you try to keep your women from speaking at the dinner table."

"Oliver…" Clark said disapprovingly.

"Ollie there are children present,"

"Hey, Auntie Lois said I'm not really a kid, she said I'm like a 50 year old trapped in a 6 year olds body."

"Damn right!" Lois validated.

"YOU SWORE! 25 cents in the naughty word jar!" Connor smiled.

Lois took out a quarter that she kept stashed in her pocket and gave it to Connor.

"You're going to go broke soon, Lo," Chloe laughed.

"This is why I can't come over here, too many rules."

"Maybe you should just clean up your mouth, Lois," Clark laughed.

"I thought you liked a dirty mouth, Smallville."

Both Oliver and Chloe started to make gagging noises.

"Hey now, that isn't fair, cuz. You and Oliver have been acting like horny teenagers since you got together; you're not allowed to talk!"

Connor ran back into the room, a big smile on his face.

"Can we eat cake now?"

"It better not be Lois's rum cake!" Clark laughed.

"Hey! I thought you liked my rum cake?" Lois pouted.

"What's Rum?" Connor asked.

"It's nothing, Champ," Clark told him.

Chloe cut the cake and doled out the pieces, everyone ate happily…even Lois was glad it wasn't her rum cake.

….

Later that night, after the kids had gone to bed Chloe and Oliver sat together on the couch, music playing softly in the background.

"Clark and Lois know," Chloe said suddenly.

"About the baby?"

"Clark x-rayed me."

Oliver groaned, "Why the hell did he do that?"

"I guess I was holding my hand on my stomach a lot, on instinct and he got curious."

"I can't believe he just x-rayed you like that."

"Ollie, don't get mad!"

"Damn right I'll get mad, I don't like it when he does that, little invasive don't you think?"

"If I wasn't so used to it, I'd probably agree with you….don't be mad Ollie," she said kissing the corner of his mouth.

"I'm mad."

Chloe kissed down his neck and his chest, before she flipped herself so she was straddling him, her breasts awfully close to his face.

"Sill mad?"

"Yes," he smirked.

Chloe pulled off her shirt, discarding it on the floor and revealing a white lace bra.

"Still?"

"A little."

Chloe pulled his face to hers, threading her fingers through his hair, pressing her breasts into his chest, grinding her pelvis against his growing length causing Oliver to growl.

"You're and evil temptress."

"Why thank you."

"Evil."

Chloe yelped as Oliver flipped them over, pinning her beneath his body on the couch.

"Wait!" Chloe stopped him with her hand on his chest.

"What?"

"There's something that's been on my mind that I need to ask you before this goes any further."

Oliver groaned, "We're kind of in the middle of something right now, Chloe."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Well I had this conversation with your son yesterday and he happened to tell me that green is your favorite color because of my eyes," she smirked.

"He told you about the sparkly green thing didn't he?"

Chloe smiled.

"Damn it."

"You better be careful Ollie, you're going to end up broke like Lois. You already owe Connor 50 cents."

"Funny."

"He happened to mention some sparkly green thing, that Lois happened to think was pretty expensive judging by the rich man comment Connor spoke of."

"Are you sure you didn't give birth to a parrot instead of a child? He has a freakishly good memory."

"Ollie!"

"Well its true….but anyway, so much for a surprise. I should have known better."

Oliver got up off the couch running up the stairs to their bedroom before returning a few moments later with a package in his hand.

"I was going to give it to you tonight anyway, so I guess it's not too horrible."

"You know I don't need presents, baby…plus its father's day. Why did you even get me anything?"

"Today was the day, exactly 10 years ago that I realized I was in love with you. I didn't know how to tell you yet…but I knew then, that I was going to marry you."

"Ollie…." Chloe said, tears in her eyes.

"Open it."

Chloe took the box with the light blue wrapping paper, gently peeling back the paper.

Inside was a beautiful silver tennis bracelet with small emeralds and diamonds lining it. From it hung 3 charms that had, Oliver, Olivia and Connor scripted into tiny silver ovals.

"When the new baby comes, we'll add another one."

"Its beautiful Ollie…much better than this bra I got you…"

"Hey…I like this way more than I would like diamond tennis bracelet for father's day….not to mention you're giving me another Queen to add to the ranks."

Chloe kissed him softly, "I love it."

"Good," he said as he fastened the bracelet to her wrist. "Now if I remember correctly you just said this bra was my present?"

"Yes."

"And does said bra come with matching panties?"

"Why don't you find out, Arrow."

"I think I'm up to the mission."

"Then what are you waiting for?"


End file.
